fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Tartaros arc
The Tartarus arc is the fifteenth story arc of the Fairy Tail series. The Dark Guild known as Tartarus makes their move on the Magical World. Beginning with an attack on the Magic Council Headquarters, the Nine Demon Gates quickly begin the execution their plans, starting with the elimination of almost the entire council. In the aftermath, news of the event is quick to reach the ears of Fairy Tail. Summary In the Magic Council Headquarters, the members of the council discuss the recent victory of Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games. As the conversation begins to drift, Chairman Gran Doma reminds everyone that the topic of discussion is Tartarus and reveals that recently, the guilds associated with them have been wiped out. While some believe an independent guild to have been behind it, when Fairy Tail is brought up, Org instead suggests that Tartarus themselves are to blame. Though the others do not believe such is possible, Gran Doma states that it is within the realm of possibility and proclaims that now is the time to take up arms. Suddenly, a messenger runs in and reveals the presence of an imminent threat, followed by an explosion which wrecks the council building. Doranbolt looks nearby, only to find Lahar lying lifeless. Searching around, Doranbolt finds Org but before he can get to him, another person gets to him first and pins him down. Revealing himself as Jackal of the Nine Demon Gates, the Dark Mage prepares to kill Org with an explosion. As he is about to die, Org tells Doranbolt to escape, which he reluctantly does just as the council member dies in an explosion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 3-16 Over at the Fairy Tail Guild, business continues as usual. Makarov is surprised to hear from Erza that Minerva has joined a Dark Guild and suggests informing the council of it. Meanwhile, Juvia bakes bread buns with her and Gray's faces on them in an attempt to get him to eat them, though her plans to not work out as intended. Simultaneously, other Mages take a look into a book about Zeref and learn that E.N.D. is his strongest demon. As Pantherlily wonders what Zeref's demons are, Carla explains that they are his creations and can be summoned via his books. Natsu, knowing Tartarus likely has the book with E.N.D. in it, suggests attacking them, something Gajeel agrees with. Though Lucy berates the idea, Natsu claims that since Igneel attempted to destroy E.N.D., he might find a clue, with Wendy and Gajeel suggesting connections with their own Dragons. Suddenly, Jet and Droy return to the guild in a panic, announcing that something terrible has happened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 17-23 At the ruins of the council headquarters, medics arrive while Doranbolt visits Cobra in his prison cell and asks for his knowledge on Tartarus. Cobra demands the release of his comrades but Doranbolt, in no position or mood to grant his wish, threatens him, yet Cobra stands his ground and decides to reveal only one fact. At the same time, Kyouka meets with Silver and the rest of Nine Demon Gate barring Jackal and Tempesta. Going forth, the seven Dark Mages prepare to bring about hell while back in his cell, Cobra reveals to Doranbolt that all the members of Tartarus are demons from the Book of Zeref and that their master is E.N.D., the the most powerful of Zeref's creations.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 24-31 Battles and Events References Arc Navigation